tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario and Lickilicky's Adventure (Blue Version) Chapter 6
“Do I have to fight you alone?” Lucario asked. “No, you can let them help you, but only two of them,” Fox replied. “And I will be getting help from two of my pals also. HA!” The lights turned off. Suddenly two figures came out of nowhere. “And who are you?” Lucario asked. “PK Thunder!” the one said. Suddenly a light appeared in front of him. “I’m Ness,” he said. “Heh!” the other said. Fox made a light turn on to show his face. “He’s Kirby,” Fox said. “He doesn’t really talk.” “So, who do you choose?” Ness asked. “I choose…” Lucario said interrupted by Fox. “By the way, who are you guys, anyway?” Fox said. “I’m Lucario, this is Lickilicky, this is Olimar, this is Louie, this is Orawil, and this is Wob…” Lucario said pointing to each of them. “Where did he go?” “Right here,” Wobres answered. Everyone looked at him. He was wearing a suit of armor and had a gadget in his hand. “I want to help.” “So do I,” Olimar said. “Okay,” Lucario said. “I choose Wobres and Olimar. What are the rules?” “Whoever falls down unconscious or asleep loses,” Fox said. “But it must be everybody on your team down to lose.” “Sounds fair,” Lucario said. “Okay let’s start.” “3…, 2…, 1…, go!” a mysterious voice said from nowhere. “My gadget can do a lot of things,” Wobres said. Suddenly Kirby came out from behind Wobres and swallowed him. He then spit him out. Kirby looked different. Kirby had a medieval helmet on Wobres has on currently. Suddenly, Kirby pulled out a copy of Wobres’ gadget from behind his back! Kirby aimed it at Olimar! Suddenly Olimar floated up, became a trophy, and fell on the ground! Wobres aimed his gadget at Kirby and launched it. Kirby moved out of the way. Fox, who had been fighting Lucario moved in front of the beam and it hit him. Suddenly he turned into a trophy just like Olimar had. Now Ness came up to Wobres and started fighting while Kirby started fighting Lucario. Ness used PK thunder and knocked Wobres back, making him drop his gadget. They both ran towards it, but Ness got it first. Ness aimed it at Wobres, but Wobres ducked and it headed towards Kirby. Suddenly, Kirby swallowed it. Then he spit it out towards Lucario. Lucario was on the ground from Kirby punching him. He couldn’t get up in time, so he got hit. He turned into a trophy just like Olimar and Fox. Now Kirby and Ness teamed up against Wobres. Kirby aimed the gadget at Wobres, but Wobres dodged again. This time Kirby, weirdly, went behind Wobres, so the beam hit him and, of course, he became a trophy like Fox, Olimar, and Lucario. Now Ness had dropped the gadget and Wobres got it. He aimed it at Ness, who dodged it, and it hit Louie and he became a trophy. Then Wobres quickly launched it at Ness, who was looking at Louie, and he became a trophy. “What do we do now about Olimar, Louie, and Lucario?” Lickilicky asked Wobres. “Well, if you touch the trophies they come back to life,” Wobres replied. So they touched the Olimar and Louie trophies and were about to touch the Lucario one when a person came.